Matthew Utzig (Earth-9001)
Backstory The Superior Thor is Matthew Utzig, a 16 year old from Concord, Massachusetts. He was a wimpy tech nerd, until one day, he suddenly and inexplicably acquired the powers of the Norse god Thor. When he arrived home from school that day, he picked up a weird knurled stick that had appeared in his front yard. Finding he had a strange affinity for the stick, he took it inside. He was shocked (Ha-ha) to discover that by slamming the stick (or any other long, slender object) into the ground, he would be struck by lightning and transform, mind and body, into the Mighty Thor. When he, along with the other super heroes, moved to New York City and formed the Superiors, he quickly cemented his position as the second strongest of all the heroes, after the Hulk. He was one of the few super-powered beings to survive the battle with the Hate Monger possessed Beast, and was a founding member of the After Avengers. Personality Matthew is a relatively wimpy and nerdy kid. Even after he gained the powers of Thor, he still lacked the confidence to turn him into a true hero. However when he becomes Thor, his personality changes completely, and he becomes a confident, proud, warlike (godlike, in fact), being. Thor speaks in quasi-Victorian phrases, using "nay" in place of "no," as well as dozens of other minor speech conventions. Unlike the Hulk and his counterpart Mitchel Keiltica, Thor has the mind of Utzig, as in, he has his memories, his emotional attachments, and his intelligence, although his personality changes. Personality Powers and Abilities: He can fly, shoot lightning, call down lightning from the sky to whatever point he wants, can control storms, to the point that he can call up a storm, complete with rain, clouds, lightning, and thunder, in the vacuum of space, where there is no water to form it and no air to carry the sound of the thunder. His skin is indestructible, and he is immune to all forms of electricity, to the point that they only make him stronger. He can call up tornadoes as well as storms, and can decide the form of precipitation that the storm will cause (I.E. snow, rain, hail). He has enormous strength, and has never come across something that he wasn't able to lift, with the exception of Rinlojm, the enchanted hammer of Ragnarok. Quotes: "It's funny. One day I'm proud of the fact that can memorize 100 digits of pi. The next, I can split a planet in half. Isn't that funny?" (As Matthew Utzig) "Being a demigod isn't quite the same as being a god, mortal." (After defeating Hercules) "Away with thee, machine!" (Before destroying Ultron #2) "You thought you were Ragnarok. Ha. Ragnarok will never come. Not while the Avengers still live and breathe." (To the Hate Monger) Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortality Category:American Category:Earth-9001 Category:Atmokinesis Category:Space Survival